Constantemente
by Harry Hale
Summary: Ella se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, pero solo deseaba que él dejara de llorar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia obviamente sí.

.

.

.

Morgan solo tenía cinco años y era muy inteligente.

La sangre Stark corría por sus venas desde luego.

Ella sabía y notaba cosas.

Notaba que su madre siempre marcaba un número en su teléfono, pero jamás le respondían, cayó en cuenta que solo lo hacía para escuchar el buzón de voz.

Cierto día, cuando Pepper salió al supermercado, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

"_Estás llamando a casa de los Potts, deja tu mensaje_".

* * *

Notó que Harley, su hermano mayor, de vez en cuando, solía salir a la terraza y miraba el cielo hasta que atardecía, después sacaba un pequeño reloj temático de _Dora La Exploradora_ y lo miraba como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo.

Era en esos momentos en los que parecía que no notaba el costoso _Rolex_ en su mano izquierda.

Una noche, mientras Harley dormía, Morgan entró en el más absoluto de los silencios a su habitación y ahí, junto al _Rolex _en la mesita de noche, estaba el pequeño y gastado reloj, con una mano pequeña y temblorosa, lo tomó y detrás, con letra borrosa, se leía un nombre.

_Molly._

* * *

Su padre era su héroe, lo admiraba y lo amaba más que a ninguna otra persona en el universo, pero en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando todos dormían y el reloj daba las 3 a.m., Morgan bajaba al pequeño laboratorio de su papá y silenciosa como una sombra, lo observaba mirar un cuadro, después lo devolvía a su lugar y se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Sabía que era hora de marcharse cuando Tony volvía la vista al portarretrato una vez más y se echaba a llorar.

* * *

Una semana después que los amigos de su papá los visitaran y él estuviese fuera, Morgan decidió que era buen momento de enterarse de algunas cosas.

Mientras Harley y su padre estaban en el garaje arreglando el auto del primero y su madre fregaba los platos, la pequeña Stark tomó rumbo a "_El Santuario_", como Tony se refería al laboratorio, para averiguar de una vez por todas cuál era la razón por la que su papá vivía con el dolor pintado en sus ojos castaños.

Bajó las escaleras, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujó con fuerza. A primera vista no había nada fuera de lugar, estanterías con libros, materiales regados, tazas de café a medio terminar y el único lugar limpio era su escritorio. Se subió a la silla giratoria, trató de abrir los cajones de éste, pero le fue imposible. Entonces lo vio, ahí, a un lado de la computadora y de un portalápices, estaba lo que lastimaba a el héroe de su vida.

No lograba entenderlo.

Era un portarretrato, sí, pero ella esperaba alguna foto fea, como del _hombre del saco _o algo por el estilo, pero no, ahí solo aparecían su papá y un muchacho bastante _bonito_.

Al igual que ella y Tony, el extraño tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color chocolate, ambos sonreían con calidez y Morgan, con solo cinco años, pudo notar una genuina felicidad en la mirada de su padre, una que solo le había visto personalmente en contadas ocasiones.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¿Qué haces, _Maguna*_? —la pequeña miró a su padre, ligeramente avergonzada de haber sido descubierta—. Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, es el lugar privado de papi.

Como su hija no le respondió, Tony se acercó a ella, no pudo evitar tragar seco cuando notó lo que tenía en las manos.

—¿Quién es?

—¿De qué hablas, corazón? —se hizo el desentendido. Luchó para no quitarle el portarretratos y ponerlo en su lugar.

—El chico de la foto.

Se le secó la boca.

—¿Sabes?, creo que mami está buscándote.

Morgan le dirigió una mirada.

—Es una mala persona ¿verdad?

Iron Man se puso rígido.

—No cariño, no lo es— cargó a la niña y se sentó en la silla—. Estoy seguro que él es una de las pocas personas buenas de verdad, de esas que el mundo ya casi no tiene.

—No lo creo— contradijo Morgan.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Tony luchaba contra el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—Porque cuando estás aquí solo y lo ves a él— apuntó al muchacho con su dedito—, siempre te pones a llorar.

Tony se limpió una lágrima traicionera antes que la niña lo notara. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía eso?

—Se llama Peter y es tú hermano.

Morgan se giró para regalarle una mirada cargada de sorpresa.

—¿Hermano? ¿cómo Harley?

—Sí, solo que Harley es tu hermano adoptivo, mami y yo lo adoptamos hace cinco años— explicó—. Peter por el contrario, es tu medio hermano.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Tony se lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno, no es que la haya ¿sabes?, pero Harley es hijo de ambos y Peter solo es mío.

—¿Peter tiene otra mamá?

Su padre asintió.

—India me dijo que su papá le contó que tenía un hermano llamado Peter— comentó Morgan—. ¿Es el mismo Peter?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Sí, la madre de India es también la madre de Peter— explicó Tony, recordando a la pequeña niña rubia.

—¿Y dónde está él? ¿dónde está su mamá? ¿por qué India solo vive con Pietro?

—Pues... tú hermano, al igual que su mamá, se fueron al cielo hace cinco años, por eso India vive con su padre— aclaró.

—¿Igual que la niña del reloj de Harley? ¿_Molly*_?

Tony parpadeó, asombrado.

—No, ella se fue al cielo mucho antes. Molly es la hermana biológica de Harley, pero no debemos hablar de ella, a menos que tu hermano quiera ¿bien?

Morgan asintió y se quedó un minuto en silencio.

—¿Quiénes son los Potts, papi?

El corazón de Stark se estrujó.

—Son tus abuelos, los papás de mami, ellos también están en el cielo— _"o en el infierno"._

La niña se lo pensó y su padre suspiró, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Su hija estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

—Quisiera conocer a mis abuelos y a mi hermano— confesó Morgan después de un rato de silencio—. Ojalá Peter estuviera aquí, así ya no llorarías tanto.

Tony le acarició el cabello, su pequeña tenía tan buen corazón.

—¿Papi? ─llamó.

—¿Sí, Maguna?

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?

—Tratando de traer a Peter de vuelta.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Ya conocen como manejo este universo, así que sí, aquí Peter también es hijo de Tony y May. Maguna es el apodo que Tony le dio a Morgan.**

**Harley se une oficialmente a la familia Stark como hijo adoptivo de Tony y Pepper, ¿qué opinan? **

**India Rose es la hija del matrimonio entre May y Pietro─ una pareja nunca antes vista─, y sí, India y Morgan se conocen.**

**No tengo idea del verdadero nombre de la hermana de Harley, así que aquí será Molly, si alguien de ustedes sabe cuál es el nombre oficial, sáquenme de la ignorancia.**

* * *

**Hola, sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo de EndGame, y aunque escribí mucho sobre eso, no había querido publicar nada para no perder el hilo de mis historias, pero hoy decidí que subiría este. Ojalá sea lo suficientemente bueno para que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
